


报复

by CNorten



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNorten/pseuds/CNorten
Summary: 是帮写这篇文的朋友发的！！！！她没有ao3账号来着ค(TㅅT)ค
Kudos: 6





	报复

**Author's Note:**

> 是帮写这篇文的朋友发的！！！！她没有ao3账号来着ค(TㅅT)ค

（一）  
Andy不记得自己什么时候惹到过眼前这个人，或者说，Andy完全就不认识这个人。“对不起，但是…我们好像不认识吧”Andy一边小心翼翼的说，一边在脑袋里回想自己最近干了什么不该干的事。眼前是一个比他矮了差不多半个头的小男孩，粗粗的眉毛拧在一起故意装出凶神恶煞的样子，眉毛下确实是一双湛蓝的无辜的眼睛。身上的衣服大得不太合身，斑斑点点的是清洗过很多次还是祛除不掉的污渍。而就是这样一个人把他堵在在学校附近一条偏僻的小巷里。  
“废话，我们当然不认识，我怎么可能认识你这样的娘炮！”男孩握紧拳头在空中挥了两下，带起的风拂动Andy额前的几绺金发。被骂娘炮Andy心里确实有点生气，但看到那只和男孩干瘦身材实在不符的胖胖的小拳头，Andy一个没忍住笑了出来。  
男孩被激怒了，一拳狠狠的砸在Andy腰侧，Andy吃痛的叫了一声：“噢——不，等等，我们不认识——”话还没说完，男孩的拳头已经像雨点一样砸下来。  
Andy从来没有打过架，即使比男孩高了不少还是一直处于下风，男孩停了一下向后顿了顿，趁Andy摸着肩膀没反应过来，男孩一下冲上去给他推倒在地，骑在他身上正准备对他的脸下手。虽然男孩这会儿下手不算太狠，但被人骑着在自己身子上动来动去还是让Andy觉得很奇怪。  
“是Andy吗？！”巷口那边传来其他人的声音。身上的男孩愣了一下转过头看了一眼立马转过来将脸凑近Andy，压低声音恶狠狠的说：“今天这次算你走运。你给我记住了，不要让我下次再看到你。”说完从Andy身上起来从另一个巷口跑掉。  
是Joey，Andy躺在地上稍微抬抬头看了看慢慢向他走进的人，看清来人后又躺倒回去。该死。  
“还真是你，怎么搞的，你惹到谁了？”Joey伸出一只手给Andy拉起来。Andy甩甩金发间的沙粒，拍了拍衣服摇头：“我不知道，我从来没见过那个人，鬼知道我又犯什么事了。”  
“乖乖小孩也会犯事？”Joey调笑他，Andy低着头笑不置一词，脑子里想的却是刚刚那个故作凶狠的小孩子。

回到家，Andy对着镜子脱下衬衫，果然，腰侧一块青紫，他摸了摸那块皮肤，错觉一般还带有一丝热度。

（二）  
Andy没想到自己在风平浪静的过了一个多月后还会再见到那天的男孩，也没有想到会是和一个多月前相同的场景。  
只不过这次站在巷口的是Andy，被打的人是那个男孩。  
Andy出现的时候打斗已经到了尾声，那群混混撞过Andy的肩膀走出了巷子。男孩躺在地上大口大口的呼气。他一眼就认出那是谁。  
一定很疼吧。Andy想。  
男孩靠着墙坐起来看着Andy，向地上吐了一口唾沫：“操，怎么，你要趁现在报仇吗？”Andy没说话就这么望着他，男孩仿佛接受命运了一样闭上眼睛张开双臂，一副任人摆布的样子。  
想象中的拳头并没有到来，取而代之的是Andy淡淡的问：“一定很疼吧？”Andy轻轻摸了一下他手臂上的淤青。男孩猛地睁开眼：“操你妈的，我现在让你打你到底打不打了？不打就快滚蛋。”  
“起来吧，我带你去医院。”Andy朝他伸出手，他并不想报复谁，没意思。“不安好心。”男孩说着还是拉住Andy的手借力站了起来。  
“你叫什么名字？”Andy问他。  
“Liam——喂你不会是打算记下名字以后再来寻仇吧？”叫Liam的男孩用手袖揩去额头上的血，粗糙的衣料碰到伤口让他倒吸一口冷气。  
“我没这么无聊——走吧，去看看伤口…Liam。”Andy念他的名字。  
“我他妈才不去，我可没钱。”Liam说着就挣脱Andy的手，Andy摸了摸身上的包，也没剩多少钱了，他犹疑了一下，问Liam:“我家就在这附近不远，也有药什么的，要不要你和我去我家我帮你处理伤口…”Andy越说越小声，到最后干脆就宛转在唇边发不出声。  
“你说话一直都这么小声吗？难道学校里的姑娘们都好这一口？”Liam干脆倚在墙上，“你刚刚在蚊子叫什么。”  
“我说，我也没带多少钱，但你的伤看起来挺严重，需不需要去我家包扎一下之类的。”  
“你家？”Andy发觉Liam的眼神变得微妙，立马辩解起来：“只是包扎一个伤口，我没有别的意思——”

（三）  
“操你家也太大了吧。”Liam毫不客气的把腿搭在茶几上，运动鞋擦过沙发留下显眼的印迹。  
“你家里就你一个人？”“你还有这么多唱片啊，我还以为你只会埋着头当乖孩子呢。”“你也会弹吉他的吗？”  
面对Liam连珠炮似的提问，Andy只是一个一个的耐心解答，一边轻轻的用棉签给他擦拭伤口。  
“那天，你为什么要打我？”Andy觉得这个问题很有必要问一问。  
“那个嘛，有人让我打你，那我就帮帮忙呗——他们说，太多女孩子喜欢你了，可你跟个木头一样不懂怜香惜玉，故作清高。就是因为这样。”Liam说话是喜欢一边比划一边讲，Andy看着他幼稚而夸张的动作又忍不住笑了。  
“还有你知道吗，就是因为你笑。这一点都不好笑。”Liam的眉毛又皱起来了，“但我也不是真的多想欺负你——嘶——操你不能轻点吗？”  
Andy缩了一下手：“抱歉。”迟疑了一下又用同样的力度擦拭那块皮肤：“很疼，但是过会儿就好了。”  
表面伤口清理干净后，Andy长舒一口气坐下来看着Liam ，“他们为什么要打你？”Andy问他。  
“鬼知道？或许我打过其中某个人？或许因为我的傻逼哥哥惹到了他们.…”Liam用手蒙住脸，声音慢慢淹没在手掌形成的封闭空间里。  
Andy不知道该和他说些什么，干脆任由沉默四溢，弥漫整个房间。  
“操，我要走了。待太久了。”不知道在沉默里度过了多久，Liam猛地从沙发上站起来，Andy甚至什么也来不及说他就已经走到门外了。  
算了，本来也不算认识，帮个忙而已，也不用交流什么。Andy慢慢走过去把门关上。

是被敲门声吵醒的。Andy在沙发上睁开眼睛时才发现窗外暴雨倾盆，父母和他不在一个城市，而且现在这时候也不可能来看他。  
打开门站在他面前的是Liam，但是比走的时候狼狈了太多：头发一绺一绺的贴在额前，还往下滴着水，因为打架而弄脏的衣服这会简直像从垃圾桶里捡出来的一样。  
“雨太大了Andy，我家离这里太远，这么大的雨我没办法回家，我可以在你家里待一晚吗？”Liam微微抬起头看着他，从未如此乖顺（至少在Andy印象里）  
“进来吧。”Andy侧身让他进了家门。  
“我就知道你还是个好人的。”Liam也知道自己现在浑身湿哒哒的不太适合坐在沙发上，只能站在门口，看起来像初来乍到不知所措的小猫。Andy反应过来立马去自己卧室里拿出一套干净的衣裤，递给Liam：“都是干净的，我还没穿过，不介意的话去洗个澡吧，不然容易感冒的。”

但是半夜Liam还是发烧了。  
“Andy，开门啊。”浓重的鼻音让Liam的声音听起来像一颗齁甜的糖，“我快死掉了。”  
Andy第二次被他吵醒，不情不愿的从床上爬起来给他开了房间门：“已经是第二次了——你怎么了？”  
“我嗓子很难受，头像是被人打了一拳，我觉得我像是发烧了。”说着Liam就抓起Andy的手搭在自己额头，“不信你摸摸。”  
Liam体温高的让Andy一下醒了觉。“怎么搞的？你等等我给你找一些退烧药。”  
“我觉得是因为我睡沙发的原因——”话没说完Liam已经闯进Andy的卧室，仰倒在床上，“操，上帝啊，你的床太软了吧，睡太软不好的Andy。”  
明明是他自己觉得客人不应该霸占主人房间才主动要求睡沙发的。Andy不说什么，给他端来药和水。  
“Liam.”  
没有回答。  
他竟然这么快就睡着了。Andy用手轻轻摸了摸他额头，还是很烫。“Liam…”他小声叫他。而Liam只是眼皮轻轻颤动了一下，嘟囔了一声不再有反应。  
Andy只好拿着一条毯子一个人去客厅里睡沙发。

（四）  
“雨已经停了，看样子暂时不会下雨了。”Andy拉开窗帘，从鞋柜旁找到一把伞。  
“你是想赶我走了吗？”Liam把擦了鼻涕的纸巾狠狠砸进垃圾桶。Andy连忙解释：“不…我不是那个意思——我只是，难道你家人不担心吗，你甚至外面过了一夜还没给家里打个电话。”  
“那在你这里会不安全吗？——告不告诉家里都一样的。你是乖小孩，但不是人人都他妈的和你一样。”  
Andy一时不知道该说些什么，把伞放下后双手无措的摆动。  
Liam突然狡黠的一笑，说：“别忘了，是你要带我回来的。”Andy感到自己脸一下就开始升温:“我没有那个意思，我只是——”  
“你没有什么意思？”老天，Liam直接向他走过来了，越来越近，那双眼睛仿佛浪潮一般，“别告诉我你在想什么下流的东西。”  
“我没有…”  
“你的脸也太烫了，你也发烧了？”Liam摸摸Andy的脸颊。Andy简直可以发誓他一定是故意的了，因为他看到Andy脸红之后一直在笑，生怕Andy不知道自己被嘲笑了一样。 

Andy提着一堆东西从超市回来的时候，Liam正在摆弄他的唱片和唱机。The Verve主唱Richard的声音慢慢填满客厅的空间。  
“太牛逼了。”Liam发表简短的评价。  
Andy笑了一下，开始好奇如果Richard听到这句话会怎么想。“笑什么？你不觉得吗？”  
“我当然觉得，不然我买回来干什么。”Andy一边说一边把买回来的食物放进冰箱，“明天又是周一了，我得去学校。我准备了一些吃的，如果饿了你就自己解决吧——当然，如果你还在这里待着的话。”  
“你买这么多是打算长期收留我吗？”Liam走过去挤在冰箱和Andy之间，Andy立马别开脸。“阿——嚏！”Liam猛地打了一个喷嚏，又连忙回到沙发里窝着，留下Andy一个人愣愣的站在冰箱前感受心脏急剧跳动。  
他侧过脸望着Liam小小的缩在一起的背影，心想一切都不该这样发展的。

（五）  
放学回家迎接Andy的还是唱机里Richard的声音，这次听到的是Slide Away。  
今天是Liam在他家里住下的第五天。  
但Liam不在客厅。  
“Liam？”没有人回答。Andy突然有不好的预感，Andy把包丢在沙发上，继续叫了几声Liam的名字，但都被苍白的墙给吞没。他找过窗帘背后，看了卫生间，厨房，甚至连自己都没去过几次的地下杂物间都去看了。都没有Liam。Andy呆呆的靠在卧室门上。  
Liam会去哪里？他上次说这里离家很远，而且要回家早就应该走了，唱片还在旋转着，茶几上还有一袋没吃光的薯片。  
又干净又混乱，像一场难熬的梦一样。  
突然卧室门被打开，Andy失去中心向后倒去，还没反应过来便被拉进卧室，门在身后重重被砸上，他又被推在门板上勉强稳住身体，一双手就缠绕上他的肩颈。  
“你是傻逼吗，我怎么会去那些地方躲着？”是Liam的声音。Andy还没开口说话，Liam的唇便急不可耐的覆盖上来堵住他的嘴。“嗯？”Andy从喉咙里发出声音。  
“借住在你家的报答。”Liam的唇离开他，Andy终于可以好好看清Liam的脸，标志性的粗眉，蓝绿色的无神的眼眸，还有才结束一个吻湿漉漉的嘴唇。“你不喜欢？”  
“我…”  
“那就是喜欢了，”Liam踩上Andy的鞋，从Andy的颈间一路印下吻痕再回到嘴唇，“你早就这么想过了对吧，我猜。”

（六）  
不知道是谁先脱掉了上衣，也不知道是谁先提议去床上继续，但是事情就这样发生了。房间里只剩下令人脸红的吮吸声和Andy的低声叹喟。  
Liam的头埋在Andy两腿间慢慢上下移动，Andy羞愧的转过头不敢直视Liam的身体，但下体却已经硬的不行，更不用说不知是Liam故意还是无心的牙齿轻轻刮蹭过去，Andy仰起头，手轻轻缓缓插进Liam栗色的头发间抚摸着，不自觉的将Liam的头往下压。  
Andy从来不知道Liam的舌头可以这么灵活玩出这么多花样。Liam抬起头，眼眸和他的嘴唇一样湿漉漉的，眼里写满情欲，脸上布满生理性泪水留下的痕迹。他抽出一只手握住Andy的硬挺。“你喜欢我吗？”Liam问他。该死，只是这样一句话，Andy感觉自己更硬了。Liam的手软软的小小的简直像个女孩子，“难道你不想干我？我昨晚可是听到了。”  
“什么？你听到什么了？”Andy一瞬间有一点从欲望中清醒。  
“你在沙发上叫我的名字——说吧你他妈做了什么春梦？”Liam笑着说，手却加速上下撸动。被戳穿了十分窘迫的Andy干脆拉过Liam吻住他，吮吸着他的舌头，Liam在他怀里发出微微的喘息，Andy移开嘴唇，用两根手指代替舌头探索Liam的甜美。  
Liam的眼神渐渐失焦，手里的动作停了下来，Andy吻他的颈侧，吻他的锁骨，吻他的乳头，一路向下。Liam吮吸Andy的手指，发出淫荡的声音。  
Andy抽出手指，就着Liam的唾液将手探向他的小穴。一根手指才进去，Liam搭在Andy肩上的手指尖就用力到发白。“嗯……Andy。”Andy的手指慢慢深入，最后伸入两根手指。  
“不要了…Andy…不要…嗯…”  
“不要什么？是你主动要给的。”Andy含住他娇小的耳垂慢慢品尝。  
“你他妈的——”Andy修长的手指若有若无的蹭过某个点让Liam的脏话戛然而止，取而代之的是怀中人小猫一样的呜咽。Andy一边继续用手指探索着他，一边轻轻的说：“我告诉你我昨晚梦到什么了吧——我梦到我在餐桌上干你，在沙发上，在你想的到的任何地方干你。说吧，你现在想在哪里？嗯？”  
Liam从来没想过Andy Bell这样纤弱的学校优等生会说出这下流的话来，脸庞一下涨红。Andy又伸进一根手指，Liam感觉眼睛一阵酸热，不知原因的泪水流出来，Andy轻轻吻掉，又在他的胸前印下占有的痕迹，手里的动作却并未受到影响，Liam呼吸越发急促，声音失去控制。“Andy …Andy——我要到了。”  
Andy使坏的在他敏感处狠狠的按了一下，Liam身体颤抖起来，后穴猛地绞紧Andy的手指，很快就释放出来。  
“手指就给你操射了？”Andy把手指从Liam身体里抽出来。高潮过后的Liam趴在Andy怀里胸口剧烈起伏，Andy撩起Liam的额发吻他额头：“乖。”说着将Liam翻了一个面斜倚在床上。  
进入的时候Liam几乎是尖叫了出来，即使已经用三根手指做了扩充Liam还是不能适应Andy的尺寸。整根没入后Andy不再动作让Liam先短暂适应。  
“你个变态，我还没有成年…操…”Liam几乎是在撕咬Andy的肩。Andy闻声慢慢的抽出来。后穴突然的空荡，Andy揉捏他的胸部，慢慢舔舐他的脖子。Liam仰起头，敏感处一波接一波的刺激让他不断呻吟出声。  
“你他妈还进不进来了？嗯——”  
“可是你还没有成年啊。”Andy一边说这，指尖一边在Liam的腰窝处打转。他妈的Andy Bell就是故意的。  
情欲让Liam几乎失去控制，他用猫一般虚弱又像是在勾引一般的声音在Andy耳边说：“求你了，Andy，操我…”  
Andy几乎是得到指令一般狠狠的捅了进去，不停地抽出再插入。生理性泪水立马被激出来布满Liam的脸。  
“Liam，我好喜欢你，我真的好爱你。”Andy把头埋在Liam的颈间。用只有他们两人能听到的音量不断重复。

今晚Andy终于可以睡回自己的床。

七）  
Andy醒来时窗外已然日头高照，他只感觉这一觉太过舒服了，简直可以列入生命中睡的最好的一觉。  
他手向身边探去。空荡荡的。  
Andy心头微微一空，立马坐起身来，右边的床上还留下人躺过的痕迹，他套上睡裤走出卧室。  
又在搞昨天的把戏？或许只是太饿了去厨房找东西吃，或许是在房子里待太久了像出去走走，或许他马上就会出现吓他一跳。  
但Andy一直没出声叫他的名字，只是越来越快的走到客厅。  
果然，书包像一个张开嘴的黑色丑陋怪兽蜷缩在沙发里，茶几上只有一个空荡荡的钱包，Andy拿起来看，一分钱也没剩下。  
Andy感觉一下子有一团乱麻占据了他的头脑，怎么理也理不清。心中编出无数个或许却又一个又一个的推翻。

他不知道那天他听了多少遍A Storm In Heaven，但是Liam却再也没有回来。

——————T B C—————


End file.
